Captured by the Futuristic Characters
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Roo. "To hunt for some wolves, of course." Ding-a-Ling replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Pixie called, "we need to catch up with Lumpy!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Animal Boys and Roo followed Lumpy through the jungle searching for some wolf guards as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Lumpy got to the other side first, Boo Boo tripped and held onto another rock as Augie Doggie, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, and Ding-a-Ling walked across. Boo Boo got up after that and followed them. Roo leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a green sea lion named Sneezly Seal he just stepped on. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Lumpy, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, and Baba Looey crossed one vine while Roo and Ding-a-Ling slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Lumpy didn't realize that his hat was taken by Tantor, Mrs. Jumbo, and Dumbo. Tantor grabbed Lumpy's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Mrs. Jumbo took Lumpy's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Dumbo shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Dumbo decided to put it back on Lumpy's head. And the heffalump didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Roo stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a giraffe named Melman he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: We're out to fight the futuristic characters The futuristic characters The futuristic characters We're out to fight the futuristic characters Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Lumpy lead the group past a sleeping badger named Mr. Digger. Lumpy poked Mr. Digger's nose with the umbrella point. Mr. Digger just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Roo walked past him with his teddy bear over his shoulders. Mr. Digger looked confused. Lumpy, Roo, and The Lost Animal Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Lumpy stopped as some wolves (from "Beauty and the Beast") spotted them. "Futuristic characters!" He called as the dog, bear cub, mice, donkey, and wolf cub went somewhere. Lumpy examined a space cadet's shoe prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Spaceman tracks." The Lost Animal Boys made a base of sand around themselves to attack the futuristic characters. "Belongs to the Buzz Lightyearian group. Quite savage, you know." Lumpy said. "Well, let's go get them!" Boo Boo called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Baba Looey said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Lumpy called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Boo Boo. "A plan of attack…" Lumpy said, as Augie Doggie sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Lumpy drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Roo saw a space helmet on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a laser beam came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an astronaut. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Roo looked under the bush to see two space boots. He gasped and ran to warn Lumpy. But he and the Lost Animal Boys were in a huddle. "Lumpy! Futuristic characters! Futuristic characters!" Roo called. Whacking Boo Boo on the back with his teddy bear, he cried out, "Let me in!" Boo Boo accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Lumpy said, unaware of what was going on. "the space cadet is cunning but not intelligent." Roo tried to warn them, but an arm wearing a spacesuit and a space glove in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Roo cried, as his teddy bear fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the teddy bear. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Lumpy said, before a robotic arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Animal Boys trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the futuristic characters in disguise! Baba Looey frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Pixie and Dixie climbed up a tree, but Mr. Spacely chopped it down. Augie Doggie ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Rosie the Robot, who was chasing after him. But Rosie grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two space cadets dragging Augie Doggie and Baba Looey by the arms, Three robots got Pixie, Dixie, and Boo Boo tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Mr. Spacely and Rosie came next with Ding-a-Ling tied on the Rosie's back. Elroy Jetson and Astro had got Lumpy, Roo, and Roo's teddy bear captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to outer space. Now we see Roo's teddy bear tied to a small post, sitting on a baby blanket while Lumpy, Roo, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-a-Ling tied to a large post, sitting on an oriental rug with the wolf guards banging their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Lumpy said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Boo Boo said. "It's not your fault." Ding-a-Ling agreed. "No, we do not mind." Augie Doggie said. "It's OK." Baba Looey said. Then a shadow fell over them. The space cadets and robots crossed their arms before moving aside to see a spaceman with orange hair and black eyes, wearing a white shirt, a matching futuristic-styled belt, blue pants, and white boots. His name was George Jetson, he was the chief of the futuristic tribe. "So, we meet again!" George said. "Uh, hi, Mr. Jetson." Lumpy and the Lost Animal Boys said. "Hi!" Roo echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Animal Boys," George said, as Lumpy, Roo, Augie Doggie, and the others stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Mr. Jetson. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Boo Boo said. "Turn us loose?" asked Lumpy, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Augie Doggie, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Pixie said. "Turn us loose." Dixie repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said George angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Animal Boys. Augie Doggie chuckled nervously. "The spaceman's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" George snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Judy Jetson?!" "Judy Jetson?" asked Boo Boo. "We ain't got your own princess!" Augie Doggie shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Lumpy said. "Me neither." Boo Boo said. "Honest, we don't." Dixie said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" George snarled, "If Judy is not back by sunset, we will throw you in the black hole!" Category:Fan Fiction